Visite dominicale
by Glasgow
Summary: Tandis que Sherlock déjeune chez les Watson, il entend bien garder son ascendant sur John. Slash Holmes/Watson


Titre: Visite dominicale

Genre: Slash Holmes/Watson comme toujours

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi

Note: me voici de retour avec une petite histoire légère. Il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu mon exemplaire du manga Sherlock Holmes, que je me suis empressée de dévorer. Lecture absolument fascinante (enfin un auteur qui aborde le slash entre les deux personnages), en ça je suis sûre que Nathea me comprend (et merci à toi de me l'avoir conseillée). A peine avais-je fini, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose à mon tour. Et voilà ce que ça a donné quelques heures plus tard^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Tandis que Mary donnait ses dernières recommandations à notre employée de maison, je jetais des regards nerveux à la salle à manger. Non pas que la disposition de la table ou le vase rempli de fleurs fraîches ait un quelconque intérêt pour lui, mais comme lors de chacune de ses visites, j'étais dans mes petits souliers avant son arrivée. J'avais parfaitement conscience de jouer avec le feu avec ces déjeuners, et craignait perpétuellement qu'un grain de sable vienne tôt ou tard enrayer la machine de ce plan en apparence si parfait. Pourtant, pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis un terme à ces dimanches où mes deux vies entraient en collision. Comme si de cette façon mes trahisons envers ces deux personnes que j'aimais tant passaient mieux. Parce qu'au moins, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce, même si je leur mentais néanmoins, au moins la supercherie me semblait plus acceptable. Sauf bien sûr quand l'un des deux concernés, Holmes pour ne pas le citer, s'amusait à mes dépends. Ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent.

Lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée raisonna dans la maison, je fonçai moi-même vers la porte d'entrée, comme si je ne trouvais personne en cette ville digne de l'accueillir en dehors de moi. Holmes m'adressa un sourire satisfait en pénétrant dans le vestibule et tendit chapeau et manteau à notre dévouée femme de charge. Au départ il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée de Mary de le recevoir à déjeuner chaque premier dimanche du mois, mais désormais de nous tous il était peut-être celui qui y prenait le plus de plaisir. Et ma douce épouse de ne pas se douter qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie par cette invitation.

Rapidement après notre mariage elle avait compris que le seul moyen d'amadouer Holmes était de l'accueillir dans notre vie, d'où ces déjeuners mensuels, même si au fond d'elle la présence de mon ami l'insupportait au plus haut point. Le pire dans l'histoire étant probablement que cette aversion était totalement réciproque. Mais chacun se pliait à ces rencontres régulières, pensant parvenir ainsi à gagner ce combat que chacun menait contre l'autre sans que cela ne soit pourtant explicite. Mary pensait qu'en se rapprochant de Holmes il perdait l'ascendant qu'il avait sur moi et Holmes pour sa part s'amusait follement de son ignorance tandis qu'il faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait comme à son habitude. Bien sûr Mary partait avec un handicap à la base, ignorant la nature réelle des liens qui m'unissaient à Holmes. Nul doute que dans le cas contraire elle aurait tout fait pour que je ne le revoie plus jamais.

J'introduisis Holmes dans le séjour et aussitôt ce sourire hypocrite qu'il réservait aux personnes pour lesquelles il n'avait le moindre respect naquit sur ses lèvres. Et Mary de répondre à ce sourire par cette même attitude fausse que je ne lui connaissais que dans ces moments-là. Peut-être aurais-je dû mettre rapidement un terme à toute cette mascarade, mais j'avoue que j'aimais la présence de Holmes dans cette maison, une façon de me sentir plus proche de lui. Et lui-même, morose suite à mon mariage à l'époque, avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre depuis qu'il pouvait de cette façon s'amuser au dépends de mon épouse. Puisque chacun y trouvait son compte malgré les circonstances, nous continuions ce petit jeu envers et contre tout.

Après les salutations d'usage, Holmes posa son regard pénétrant sur moi et me fixa obstinément tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, sachant trop bien ce que pourrait engendrer ce genre de contact avec lui, aussi bref soit-il. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée que d'ignorer indéfiniment un homme aussi tenace que Holmes. D'autant que je craignais que Mary ne se rende compte de son petit manège. Le feu aux joues, je relevai finalement la tête vers lui et le petit sourire coquin qu'il m'adressa alors eut raison de moi, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Tandis qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres en un geste tout à fait explicite, je hochais piteusement la tête, pas vraiment fier de moi de lui céder encore une fois.

« - Mary ? appelai-je mon épouse qui, grâce au ciel, n'avait rien remarqué. Il y a quelque chose que je tiens absolument à montrer à Holmes dans mon bureau. Nous vous abandonnons quelques instants.

- Mais John, le repas va être servi dans peu de temps.

- Cela ne prendra qu'un instant, insistai-je, parfaitement conscient de mon mensonge. »

Le regard triste, elle hocha pourtant la tête.

« - Bien sûr, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je vous attendrai. »

Faisant fi du petit sourire vainqueur de Holmes, je quittai la pièce à sa suite, le suivant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison, où se trouvait mon cabinet médical.

A peine avais-je refermé derrière nous la porte de mon bureau que deux bras fermes m'enlaçaient tandis que deux lèvres douces se posaient sur ma nuque. Lâchant un feulement, je me retournai finalement pour enlacer Holmes. Immédiatement ce fut sur mes propres lèvres que les siennes se posèrent. Rapidement notre baiser gagna en intensité, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois dans pareil moment. Entre Holmes et moi il y avait comme une réaction chimique, ensemble la chaleur montait irrémédiablement, jusqu'à l'explosion. Et je ne m'en lassais pas. Pourtant, si chez lui ce genre d'acte m'apparaissait comme parfaitement naturel, chez moi, à proximité de mon épouse, ces étreintes me semblaient parfaitement déplacées. Aussi repoussai-je doucement mon compagnon.

« - Holmes, pas ici, vous devriez le savoir.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de me suivre ? demanda-t-il tout en défaisant tranquillement les boutons de mon veston un à un.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouai-je dans un souffle. »

Holmes s'attaquait désormais à ma chemise, indifférent comme à chaque fois à mes problèmes existentiels.

« - Mary nous attend, tentai-je une nouvelle fois, conscient tout comme lui que cela était une excuse parfaitement hors sujet.

- Cela ne serait pas la première fois, lança Holmes avec un naturel désarmant.

- Certes, dis-je finalement. »

Il n'avait que trop raison, comme bien souvent. Généralement c'était toujours ainsi lors de ses visites dominicales. Nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre à plusieurs reprises chaque semaines durant mes visites à Baker Street et pourtant, bien que parfaitement satisfait de ce côté-là, il tenait systématiquement à me faire sien lorsque nous étions ici. Comme ci par cet acte il s'assurait définitivement la victoire sur Mary. Pour toute autre personne, cette idée m'aurait probablement parue saugrenue, mais venant de Holmes j'étais certain d'être dans le vrai. Et moi, au lieu de me montrer respectueux envers mon épouse, je rentrais à chaque fois dans son jeu. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui résister ? Personne ne parvenait à me troubler, à me combler comme il le faisait.

Répondant avec fougue à son nouveau baiser, je me joins à lui alors qu'il continuait à me dévêtir. Puis nous nous attaquâmes à ses propres vêtements. C'était toujours pareil, nos corps n'en pouvaient plus de se découvrir chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient et si la routine avait peu à peu cédé le pas à la passion lors de mes ébats avec Mary, avec Holmes c'était toujours aussi fort, aussi intense. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps que me passer de lui et de ces instants là aurait été me condamner à mourir, et tant pis si pour lui cela ressemblait davantage à un jeu.

Sans nous séparer l'un de l'autre, nous nous laissâmes glisser au sol, nous allongeant sur le tapis de laine. Et comme à chaque fois je me fis la réflexion que dans les semaines à venir regarder ce tapis me procurerait certainement pas mal de plaisir. C'était le cas avec chacun de ces endroits dans cette pièce qui avaient accueilli notre fougue. Comment aurai-je pu l'espace d'un instant oublier Holmes quand je travaillais là étant donné ce que nous y faisions ensemble ? Je me fis alors la réflexion que cela aussi était totalement voulu par mon amant. En me faisant sien ici, il marquait clairement son territoire. Cette maison je la partageais peut-être avec Mary, mais il en faisait parti lui aussi par cet acte. Et finalement cela me plaisait. Après tout il faisait parti de ma vie.

Holmes me posséda brutalement, alors que je notais au passage que cela aussi était différent. Quand nous étions chez lui, c'était avec tendresse qu'il m'aimait, mais dans cette pièce c'était avec une rage qu'il faisait de son mieux pour contenir la plupart du temps. J'appréciais pourtant cette façon de faire et y prenait à chaque fois beaucoup de plaisir, même si une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. De par cet acte dénué de douceur, mon compagnon me prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aimait à le faire croire la plupart du temps. Malgré tous mes efforts permanents pour faire en sorte que notre relation ne souffre pas trop de mon mariage, tout avait évidemment changé entre nous et si nous n'en parlions jamais je m'en rendais pourtant parfaitement compte.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement l'extase puis nous séparâmes à regret. Cela au moins était une constante lors de chacune de nos étreintes. Le moment où je quittais ses bras était toujours un déchirement pour tous les deux et généralement nous prolongions ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Mais pas ce jour-là, pas avec mon épouse qui devait s'impatienter.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence, mais au moment de quitter la pièce, j'allai me blottir une dernière fois contre Holmes, qui n'hésita pas un instant à me serrer dans ses bras.

« - Merci Sherlock, murmurai-je.

- Mais tout le plaisir fut pour moi, renchérit mon ami, volontairement taquin. Allons rejoindre la douce Mary, reprit-il d'un ton un peu plus moqueur. »

J'acceptai avec reconnaissance le baiser qu'il me donna puis nous quittâmes la pièce puisqu'il le fallait.

« - John, je dois vous faire une confidence, dit Holmes tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger. Une petite part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer à chaque fois qu'elle nous découvre lors de ces moments intimes.

- Holmes ! m'écriai-je avec fureur. Comment pouvez-vous seulement songer à une chose pareille. Avez-vous au moins conscience des conséquences qui pourraient en découler ?

- Je ne la voie pas nous dénoncer à la police. En revanche… je ne doute pas qu'elle vous mettrez à la porte séance tenante.

- C'est donc cela, constatai-je, radoucie. Vous continuez à espérer que je revienne à Baker Street. Pourtant vous savez que je suis parfaitement heureux ici. J'aime Mary.

- Je sais, souffla Holmes. Et je ne vous souhaite aucunement un divorce qui ruinerait votre réputation, ni ne ferai rien sciemment pour le provoquer. J'aime simplement à croire que je pourrais avoir ce pouvoir. »

Tandis que je le dévisageais avec incompréhension, il m'adressa l'un de ses sourires charmeurs, auxquels généralement je ne pouvais résister.

« - J'aime vous savoir marié Watson, me rassura-t-il finalement. Même si cela m'en coûte, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes bien plus heureux depuis que Mary est dans votre vie. Ce qui fait de vous un compagnon bien plus agréable pour moi.

- Eh bien… merci, soufflai-je, pas certain pourtant de lui devoir un quelconque remerciement pour cela. »

Nous arrêtant devant la porte close du séjour, il serra brièvement ma main dans la sienne, la dernière marque de tendresse de sa part à laquelle je savais que j'aurai droit pour le reste de la journée. Puis, plaquant un sourire de circonstance sur nos lèvres, nous rejoignîmes mon épouse.

Dès notre entrée dans la pièce, elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à Holmes avant de m'adresser un sourire.

« - Nous pouvons passer à table ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

- Nous sommes tout à vous, répliquai-je en lui rendant son sourire. »

Du coin de l'œil je vis Holmes se renfrogner à cette remarque, mais tandis qu'il prenait place à table, sa bonne humeur reprit finalement le dessus. Et il ne me fallu pas bien longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi.

Tandis qu'il bavardait avec Mary d'une façon qui aurait pu passer pour parfaitement sincère mais que je devinais pour ma part totalement hypocrite, j'eus du mal à retenir le couinement de surprise qui monta en moi lorsque son pied se perdit le long de ma jambe en une caresse sans équivoque.

« - Tout va bien John ? s'enquit vivement mon épouse en remarquant mon trouble.

- Parfaitement bien, parvins-je à articuler malgré le regard goguenard que m'adressait Holmes. »

Rassurée, Mary reprit sa conversation avec lui et pour ma part, je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer ce pied joueur qui remontait tranquillement le long de ma cuisse. Alors que Mary, ignorante de ce qui se tramait presque sous ses yeux, continuait à jouer les hôtesses agréables, Holmes et moi nous affrontèrent un instant du regard. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il cesse immédiatement, mais c'était peine perdue, il savait parfaitement ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus intéressante à ses yeux. Un jeu, tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour lui. Sa façon de me montrer que quoi que je puisse en penser, c'était toujours lui qui avait le contrôle total de notre relation. Evidemment, j'aurais pu quitter la table et le planter là, mais une partie de moi aimait ce traitement. Et pas uniquement à cause des sensations que faisait naître en moi son pied, mais bien parce que j'étais admiratif de sa façon de faire comme si nous étions seuls au monde en toutes circonstances.

THE END.


End file.
